


chasing ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M, a lil one shot, with a happy ending!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on the scene in the dirt where nikki goes over to tommy's house after heather leaves him.





	chasing ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> hello. can i just say that this movie has officially ruined my life?? i wrote this instead of studying for my finals but guess what? i don't even fucking cARE. 
> 
> i literally have had this idea in my head ever since i saw the movie for the first time & i finallllllllly wrote it. enjoy, y'all. i'm not too sure abt the title but whatevs, sorry its kinda short tho :/

**_Nikki_ **

Ever since he got clean and sober, Nikki realized that there’s been a  _lot_  of stuff he’s done that he regrets. Shit he wishes he could take back, because god knows he was an absolute fucking  _terror_  when he was high out of his mind. 

Fights with Vince, burning bridges with Doc, throwing one too many insults at Mick, who—of course, just sat there and took it... but what he regretted the _most_ , the one goddamn thing he’d lost countless nights of sleep over, was showing up to Tommy’s wedding absolutely  _trashed_. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d left the ceremony every half-hour to go shoot up again in the bathroom. 

He did it partly because, well, he was a junkie back then. He was an addict, he needed his drug. But the other reason—the part he never admitted to, was because he couldn’t fucking  _stand_  watching his best friend, the man he was hopelessly in love with, marry some TV snob he’d known for all of a few short months. 

It hurt, it did. Having to sit there and choke back a sob as Tommy screamed at him, telling him he was  _embarrassing_ and that he  _ruined the happiest day of his life_ was... painful, even with the drugs there to help numb him. That last part, especially, really cut him deep.

Even though he was so high he could barely stand up, Nikki didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget the look on Tommy’s face while they posed for picture after picture once the torturous ceremony was finally over. 

The bassist wouldn’t blame Tommy if he said he never wanted to see him again, honestly, but Nikki  _knew_  he needed to at least try to fix things. He had spent his whole life chasing ghosts and watching opportunities slip through his fingers and goddamnit, he wasn’t gonna let this become just another missed chance, another regret. He was gonna apologize, and then— _fuck it_. He was gonna tell the drummer how he really felt. 

So he threw on a jacket, put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys, and then drove himself down to Tommy’s place. 

 

 

**_Tommy_ **

Ever since Heather walked out on him, Tommy had been feeling down. Shitty. Awful. Which wasn’t like him at all, but... he fucked up. It was  _his fault_ that she left. God, why was he such a fucking _idiot_? 

He sat in his home studio, in front of his drum set. Even  _that_ , the one thing he loved more than anything in the whole fuckin’ world, drumming, couldn’t make him feel any better. 

He’d been in this same room when Heather stormed in, in a rage, and threw that magazine in front of him—the one with his picture on it and a caption that read  _“Tommy Lee Steps Out On Heather With Porn Star”_ in big block letters. The window was still shattered from when he’d punched it without even thinking, shards of glass decorating the floors. 

She was gone. She really  _was_  the one that got away. 

Then he shook his head, angrily throwing his drumsticks down. This was too much; he couldn’t take it. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. 

He took a long drag, shutting his eyes and leaning back against the wall as he did so, and  _shit—_ someone was knocking at the door. Tommy groaned; he wasn’t in the mood right now for whatever it was.  

Still, he reluctantly made his way over, and through the glass panes, he could see Nikki standing on his front porch. If it was anyone other than Nikki out there, Tommy would've told them to fuck off, but... it was Nikki.  _Of course_  he opened the door. 

He gave Nikki a slight nod, pulling the cigarette from his lips and letting the smoke hang in the air. “Hey, man.”

Nikki looked a little nervous, Tommy noticed. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he couldn’t manage to look up at Tommy. “What I did at your wedding…I didn’t know…how to do that. How to be there.”

Tommy winced. The  _last_  thing he wanted to do right now was talk about Heather. “What’s up, Nikki?”

“I was really fucking selfish and I shit on something that was really important to you, and I’m  _really_  sorry,” the bassist said. 

Did Nikki just  _apologize_? Holy shit, dude. Was this a fuckin’ dream? What the fuck was happening? Nikki never said he was sorry. The drummer stood there, still stunned, until he managed to collect his thoughts enough and say, “I know you pretty well, Sixx, so… I kinda get it. And it’s okay.” 

“No, Tommy, I—you don’t get it,” Nikki continued, shaking his head. Tommy pulled his eyebrows together, confused. _Huh? The fuck did that mean?_ “I love you.” 

Tommy’s jaw just about dropped at that. “Nikki—”

“It was really fucking hard for me to watch you marry her. That’s why I—” he paused suddenly, looking down at his shoes. 

“Dude, are you serious?” Tommy asked. He could barely think right now, and fuck trying to hide the grin that was now on his lips. 

Nikki hesitated, nodding slowly. “Uh, yeah...”

Before Nikki could say anything else (because Tommy knew him, he knew Nikki would start to nervously ramble or second guess himself; Sixx was pretty much the king of doing that shit), Tommy leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and everything Tommy had ever dreamed of—and more. He never wanted it to end.

“I love you too, Nikki,” he said, once they broke apart. 

Nikki was smiling, and that alone was enough to leave Tommy speechless. He let out a soft chuckle as he asked, “But... Heather?”

The drummer only shrugged. 

“I fell for her, yeah,” he admitted, nodding slightly. “And it really fucked me up when she left, but... it’s always been you, Sixx. It’s always gonna be you. I fucking love you, Nikki.”

This time, Nikki was the one to lean in first—and Tommy wasn’t complaining. His arms were wrapped around Tommy’s waist as he bit the drummer’s lower lip. Tommy couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, and Nikki pulled him even closer.

“Now what?” Nikki laughed, breathless.

Tommy pushed the hair away from Nikki’s eyes, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in them. He gave the bassist a grin and a wink as he said, “I can think of a few things.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo, see, i can do happy endings. i just don't like doing them that often. but i needed a break from writing sad shit all the time hehe ;)


End file.
